


When Pitch met Jack

by AmunetMana



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, MiM is the parent who wishes they'd never bought the goddamn cd in the first place, Pitch to Jack is like that one fan who jumps a bit too enthusiastically at a concert, Taking the One Direction metaphor a little too far, aka Pitch has issues, and needs to stop, the fairies are the best friend who has to put up with the fan talking about 1D every single day, the nightmares are the siblings who have to deal with 1D music being blasted at all times at home, they wanted their child to be happy BUT NOT AT THIS COST NEVER AT THIS COST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pitch is a thirteen year old girl and Jack Frost is the metaphorical equivalent of One Direction.</p><p>Fangirling and pining occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecho/gifts).



> Dedicated to PurpleCho because I promised. |D
> 
> This was going to be one long oneshot but I decided to put into into multiple chapters instead. Short chapters, but hopefully this will work better.

Pitch was the Nightmare King.

 

He was darkness itself.

 

He would consume the world, destroy the Guardians, and devour children’s hopes and dreams until nothing remained but him.

 

This was the attitude he entered the fight with, and was pulling things off magnificently, if he did say so himself. The slick entrance, capturing the tooth fairies…it was going perfectly. He had just the right level of snark in his words, the perfect level of disdain and malice to be sinister but still aloof.

 

He had been momentarily surprised to see Jack Frost there.

 

He’d heard of the spirit before, many had, but he’d never actually met him. He hadn’t expected to ever meet him.

 

He certainly hadn’t expected, upon meeting him, to feel the heart he was fairly sure he didn’t actually have give a stutter, or for his knees to give out and leave him clinging to his Nightmare for support at the sound of a surprisingly deep voice. That deep, deep, voice, so mature even whilst his lanky body and youthful features gave him an innocent aura that made Pitch want to – wait, _what_?!

 

Pitch realised the Guardians were looking at him with no small amount of confusion after his voice had simply stuttered to a stop, and he floundered for a moment before throwing himself onto the nightmare’s back and running for the hills.

 

Jack Frost couldn’t be working with the Guardians. He couldn’t. If he was, Pitch was done for.


	2. Behind the Scenes

“And-and- his hair actually shines in the light, you know? So it’s not white, it’s kind of silver? I bet the silver would look really good against the darkness in here. Do you think he’d like my lair? He would, right? Lots of space?  Fun to explore? He’d like exploring right? He wouldn’t work with the Guardians, would he? He’s ruined Easter before, he wouldn’t side with them, surely…I mean cold and dark work better together than cold and Easter! Oh no, what if North convinces him? What if he wins him over with cookies and white Christmases?! What if he- wait, where are you going?!”

 

The nightmare which Pitch had been talking to (read: talking at) had finally had enough, and dissolved beneath Pitch’s fingers into nightmare sand and blew itself across the room, reforming at a safe distance where it then galloped away. Pitch looked momentarily lost, before moving through the shadows to situate himself atop one of the hanging cages, bringing him level with another cage that hung above it.

 

“You understand, surely?” he asked, and wondered where along the line he’d become so desperate he’d started talking to sentient sand and chirping, feathered enemies rather than pressing on with his plans. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at him,” he said accusingly, jabbing a long finger against the cage at the fairies. “All you care about are his teeth. His beautiful, white, sparkling teeth…” Pitch became momentarily lost to the world, and several fairies couldn't help themselves but swoon alongside him.

 

He eventually roused himself, looking miserable. “I bet I made such a bad first impression. Stupid Guardians. Stupid teeth. Now he’ll never like me.”

 

One had to wonder at this point if Pitch even remembered that he was supposed to be conquering the planet. He hadn’t even checked the globe to see whether any lights were going out yet. Which, incidentally, they weren’t.

 

“There has to be a way I can convince him I’m not always like that!” Pitch suddenly declared, jumping up and startling the chattering fairies. “Something I can do. I refuse to let him think I can’t even string a sentence together around him. Even _Toothiana_ can do that…” he groused, looking put out. Then furious. He jabbed a finger at the fairies again, “I swear, if your queen so much as lays a finger on Jack, whether in his mouth or elsewhere, I’ll-“

 

He was pulled away from his threats by the sound of neighing, and after one last glower at the fairies, he made his way back down to the globe, finally taking it in, seeing all the glowing lights that were certainly not going out.

 

“…Why aren’t they going out?” he wondered out loud, peering at it curiously. Another whinny, and his eyes narrowed. “They’re collecting the teeth? Wait, you’ve seen them? IS JACK STILL WITH THEM?!” he lunged at the nightmare as it tried to escape again upon hearing Jack’s name. The sheepish look in the nightmare’s eyes when it met Pitch’s smouldering glare was enough to confirm his worst fears.

 

“But why?!” he wailed, releasing the nightmare, “Why would he help THEM? They don’t even like him like I do!” his eyes narrowed, and he eyed up the globe. “Ok, this is my chance,” he vowed, clenching his fists, “this time I’ll show him! I can definitely show him I’m better than the Guardians!!” he disappeared in a swirl of black sand and sudden, manic cackling.

 

The fairies looked to the spot were he’d just stood, and to each other. This – was not what they’d expected to see when they’d been captured by the evil Nightmare King.


	3. Pitch actually gets stuff done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets stuff done that actually relates to the plot, but may not have quite the desired effect.

“Frost? For a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos.”

 

Ah, yes, perfect. Wonderfully smooth, just the right amount of derision in his voice at the mention of the Guardians, and he didn’t sound over interested in and even better: he hadn’t given in to the internal urge to squeal at the sight of the frost spirit.

 

“This isn’t your fight Jack,” he continued, voice soft as he restrained his eagerness, although he had already began drafting a speech listing the reasons Jack should come spend time with him later, or even, dare he hope, join him on a more permanent basis.

 

Unfortunately for Pitch, Jack appeared to be full of rage and determination, and whilst Pitch found this expression just as swoon-worthy as the others he had both seen and imagined on Jack’s face, he found having it aimed at him a very different and far less pleasant experience.

 

“You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!”

 

…Wait, what? Jack cared about the teeth? Why? The little colour there was in Pitch’s grey face suddenly drained and he cursed himself. Jack, wonderful Jack, adorable, silver haired, gorgeous Jack was interested in the teeth? And Pitch had stolen them?!

 

“…Teeth?” he choked out, demeanour slipping as he mentally scrambled for a way to fix this, “Why do you care about the teeth?”

 

Unfortunately for him, everything was then suddenly a whirl of golden sand and being slammed into cars, and _oh God Jack was seeing every moment of this wasn’t he? Pitch might as well jut curl up and die from embarrassment now._

 

But then, suddenly, everything was going so completely _right_ , and Sandy was gone, and Jack was charging towards him, furious and bright. Pitch couldn’t even bring himself to care that the rage was once again directed at him, because Jack looked so perfect, and even as nightmare sand descended upon him there he was, glittering and _glowing_ with raw energy and light and-

 

Pitch was sent slamming out of the sky with a strangled cry, and all he could think of as he headed towards the ground was how much he wanted to run his fingers through Jack’s windswept hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares getting real tired of your shit Pitch.

Pitch landed with enough force to break several bones and cause enough injury on top of that to kill a lesser man. And yet there he lay for a few moments, half buried in snow, giggling like a mad man. The nightmares were slowly landing to gather around him, whinnying softly and blowing hot air against him. Two or three horses hung back, the ones who had learned by this point that a giggling Pitch was not, in fact, one you wished to get particularly close to.

 

Their point was proven as Pitch suddenly lunged up out of the snow, throwing his arms around the neck of the nearest nightmare in giddy excitement, causing the others to rear away in surprise.

 

“Did you see him?!” Pitch was practically cackling with glee, “did you see how beautiful he looked?? His face is so perfect, especially when he’s so focused, and I was _right_ , the contrast of the nightmare sand against his hair is so gorgeous….” Pitch sighed adoringly; happily unaware of how he was slowly strangling the nightmare. It sent as imploring look towards the other horses, but the look I got in return was clear, ‘ _you’re on your own, mate’._ It made a mournful noise and submitted to its fate, which at that moment consisted of having the face of the Nightmare King rubbed against it’s side, as Pitch continued to speak nonsense about Jack.

 

Then Pitch’s face fell, as he abruptly realised that Jack was in fact still enraged with him, and that killing the Sandman had likely not helped his chances. The muttered nonsense swiftly transformed into wails of despair, and the nightmare sagged down, flailing helplessly towards freedom.

 

“What can I doooooo?” Pitch sobbed, oblivious to the ridiculous picture he made. “I can’t stop what I’m doing, but he’s so _angry_. How am I supposed to-“ Silence suddenly fell and the nightmare perked up, wondering if freedom was finally at ~~hoof~~ hand. Pitch’s face slowly lifted from the nightmare, but hope drained out of the nightmare when it saw the look of absolute mania on Pitch’s face.

 

“Teeth…” Pitch murmured, and in a split second had jumped to his feet and was shooting towards the closest patch of shadows.

 

“TEETH” he roared triumphantly, before disappearing in a swirl of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I abruptly remembered what sparked off this entire fic, and that was a downright beautiful comic on tumblr.
> 
> http://maggins.tumblr.com/post/51718555091
> 
> I was discussing it with PurpleCho, and in particular my adoration of Pitch just clinging to Jack in the fourth panel. And I said it looked like Pitch was doing something along the lines of
> 
>  
> 
> _"Jack ilu"_  
>  "is this how you affection"  
> "Jack I'm affection"  
> "love me"
> 
>  
> 
> Followed by, "imagine the movie but when Pitch first sees Jack, he isn't dismissive, but instead gets a cupid's arrow to the butt and spends the rest of the movie tripping over himself whever Jack's with a 50 metre radius."
> 
> And so, clingy, fangirl Pitch was born in my mind.


	5. More behind the scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tooth Fairies continue to be bemused, and continue to conclude that it's just best not to ask.

The tooth fairies had been dozing on and off in the cages, content in the knowledge that their believers were safe for a little longer. They were all disrupted however, by the sudden crashing sound as Pitch materialised in his lair, slamming into the piles of (previously) neatly stacked tooth boxes. The fairies chattered angrily at him, throwing their tiny bodies against the cage walls in anger at his mistreatment. The quietened minutely as they realised there was more to his actions than simple violence and disrespect of the teeth. Pitch was _searching_.

 

“It must be here!” Pitch exclaimed, checking box after box, and the fairies couldn’t tell if he was talking to them or to himself. Either was as plausible as the other at this point. “Come on Pitch, this is your shot! Jack wants his teeth, _Jack is going to get his teeth._ ”

 

The tooth fairies watched on in mute exasperation and suspended belief, before looking to each other and shrugging. They’d known very little about Pitch Black when they’d first met him. Now they’d spent time in his presence they were even more clueless.

 

Hours later, the fairies having returned to their dozing were jerked back to wide-awake reality There was a sudden shriek of delight and the fairies realised Pitch had been successful, and now clutched a specific box of teeth between his bony fingers. He danced his way across the rest of the boxes, now in dishevelled piles scattered around the lair, and finally reached the smooth stone upon which his globe rest. Stepping onto the steady surface, he pressed a gleeful kiss to the box before waltzing his way into the shadows.

 

The fairies didn’t even need to exchange glances this time; they all wore the same disturbed expressions. They hoped poor Jack knew what he would be getting himself into whenever Pitch next came near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the idea that the boxes of teeth were beautifully and neatly stacked until Pitch decided to find Jack's box a wonderful and irresistible idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch attempts to put his new plan into action.
> 
>  
> 
> _Attempts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost srs'd. But then Pitch did a thing and whoops it's fine, back to your normal crack. |D

Pitch was first alerted to the presence of his delectable target (his terms for Jack were getting weirder and weirder but Pitch was far too far gone to notice) by the clatter as he latched himself onto one of the cages filled with fairies. Pitch squeezed the box in his hands once again, and watched as Jack reacted, diving down to the scattered boxes below.

 

Pitch wasn't entirely sure what it was Jack experienced when he meddled with the box, memories were the Tooth Queen's business, not his. Whatever he did clearly worked, however, a siren's call to Jack, the boy unable to help himself against the irresistible pull of lost memories. No, memories were not Pitch's business, but Jack’s face lit up so perfectly, his eyes alight and expression straining, to know, to understand, Pitch could definitely find it in himself to make an exception.

 

Jack wanted answers, and Pitch held all of them in the palm of his hand. He was in the perfect position.

 

Pitch leant forward as Jack's futile searching grew more desperate, ready to speak, to begin his elaborate speech, his plan to make Jack understand-

 

Then Jack spun around, spotting Pitch's shadow from the corner of his eye. Said eyes, icy blue and dancing with silvery flecks, filled with light and ice-cold fire, Pitch's name on his lips as he spotted the shadow against the wall-

 

There was a thud.

 

Jack shot into the air at the sound, startled, staff poised at the ready. Had Pitch been able to see him, there was no doubt that he would have been waxing poetic about it for a long time after Jack left, to whatever was willing to listen. Or not willing, rather, as he’d scared away his nightmares and the fairies were swiftly mastering the art of finding their happy places. However, it was not to be, as Jack flew from staircase to staircase, finding walkways and caverns, shadowy places and even the odd illuminated spot, but no sign of the bogeyman.

 

Jack would spend another half an hour wandering about the lair before Pitch finally came to. 


End file.
